Why Am I The One
by Barefoot Beach Bum
Summary: We all have our time to die. Whether it's out with a bang or with a whimper. Some choose to take their life and others golden threads were cut short by fate. Anthony Edward Stark had chosen the first. R&R! Pepperony fic. Character Death...


HEY! For those who have author-alerted me up on this wonderful website, I will be updating PJO The Masquerade _soon_. Like in three days at the latest...hopefully...most likely...

Hey! Look-y here! **I don't own Iron Man. Marvel does. Not me! RDJr and GP are not mine _either_...unfortunately on the first one. He so hawt. Or the lyrics mentioned.**

Anyway! Enough with my rambling! Might want to grab tissues..I cried writing this..no lie. But all mistakes are due to my dad being out-of-state/timezone and he called at bloody 3 in the morning and woke me up...I have yet to fall asleep...two hours of sleep for me!

But this is loosely based off of Why Am I The One by fun. Enjoy! (And I left out a _lot_ of lyrics up hither...thats why there are dots...look it up if you wish to know the whole thing.)

Allons-y! (Yes, I write Doctor Who. I have a story..feel free to read. :3)

* * *

_  
I finished kissing my death, so now I head back up the steps...  
_

_go on, go on, go on, if you were thinking that the worst is yet to come  
Why am I the one always packing up my stuff_

For once, for once, for once, I get the feeling that I'm right where I belong  
Why am I the one always packing up my stuff

Why Am I The One by fun.

* * *

We all have our time to die. Whether it's out with a bang or with a whimper. Some choose to take their life and others golden threads were cut short by fate. Anthony Edward Stark had chosen the first. One Virginia Potts had discovered this after receiving the autopsy report. Palladium poison was slowly killing her boss, and Pepper knew he wouldn't be one to go out peacefully.

_It wasn't his style_, she thought bitterly.

Pepper curled up on his bed, hanging onto the last remnants of his distinct scent. Bottles of his Scotch lay strewn beside her, all empty. Pepper lay in the middle, clad in his Black Sabbath shirt and a pair of his boxers. She tried to keep Tony's scent wrapped around her like a thick woolen blanket. In her drunken state, she drifted off to sleep, salt paths drying themselves on her cheeks.

_**•Flashback/Nightmare•**_

"What the hell is he doing?" Pepper asked, staring at the TV in shock. Tony was suppose to be meeting her in the corner dinner table he had demanded. Instead, he appeared in a blue Stark Industries jumpsuit, holding up a peace sign. His hair was sticking up, sunglasses hiding his brilliant eyes. Her heart raced.  
"Natalie, did you know about this?"

The red head quickly appeared by her.

"No ma'am. This is the first I've heard of him doing this," she answered, a thin layer of panic making its way into her smooth voice.

Pepper nodded, and started to bite her fingernails. The ginger watched as her ex-boss started to drive, maneuvering the road professionally. A camera had stayed trained on Tony. Pepper watched as her...love interest slowly become more erratic with his driving. She stood.

"Natalie, something is wrong. Get Happy." Natalie nodded flipped open her cell. She closed it and nodded to Pepper, whom stood up. She walked as fast as she could to her car without causing attention. When she arrived, she opened the door and slammed it. Happy quickly made his way to the driver's side.

"Get me to Tony. Now," she told him. She whipped out her ever-present Blackberry and quickly pulled up the live film of Tony racing.

Iron Man's alter ego had relaxed his shoulders, before taking his hand of the wheel and throwing up a peace sign. The crowds cheered, unbeknownst giving Tony the last applause he would ever receive.

The camera had zoomed in on Stark, allowing the viewers to see his face clearly. His eyes were crinkled in concentration, deep with his knowledge; a small, sad smile graced his lips.

"Happy! Faster!" Pepper cried out. The chauffeur nodded hurriedly, skidding his car onto the race track. Pepper narrowed her eyes at the car in front of her. The blue SI car was speeding down the race track. Relief flooded her chest, to the point where she felt like crying. She eyes were glued to the road, the small Audi they had driven gaining speed.

Her stomach dropped when the open fender race car jerked sharply to the left, sending it into the air. The crowd was silent as it slumped down across the fence.

"Happy," tears sprang into her eyes, her nose started to burn. "S-stop!"

The black car skidded to a halt, and Pepper threw herself out, all dignity left. She had flung of her high heels in the car, and sprinted to the car.

Tony Stark had managed to pull himself out, clutching his chest while he lay on the pavement. He gave a weak smile when he saw her.

"Hey, Pepper..."

"What the hell?" She said, sobs raking her thing frame. He let loose a shaky laugh, blood staining his delicate lips. Pepper knelt quickly beside his head.

"Tony, you can't just leave me here."

"I'm not. I've made sure everything is lined up. I'm leaving everything," he coughed. "Malibu and the unfinished tower, with you. Along with my suits. Use them, Pepper. Jarvis will teach," another wet cough. "You." He looked at her. "Pep-" He was unable to finish her name before he start another coughing fit, blood spewing from his chest and his lips.

"Right p-pocket." he stuttered. She nodded and dug her hand into his suit. Pulling it out, the sun revealed a red and gold ring, a small diamond nestled in its cradle.

"Ton-" A heartbreaking sob.

"I wanted to," a pale smirk. "...claim you. Before I die...Marry me, Potts?" He had already slipped the ring from her and had slid it into the traditional position, leaving Pepper just to stare at it and bawl.

Pepper was sobbing, her small stature shaking. Words ceased to come to mind, all she did was nod. Tony let out a sigh.

"I thought you would've said no..." he muttered. Pepper had to strain and hear the quiet words over the shocked but noisy crowd. Tony placed his right elbow on the ground firmly, and lifted his torso towards her. His bloody hand had weaved its way into her hair, and Tony sealed the proposal with a kiss. Pepper kissed back immediately, her hand softly caressing his cheek. He pulled away after a couple of seconds in the embrace. He coughed again and Pepper moved to sustain his head in her lap. She stroked his pale face, her other hand supporting his neck securely.

"...Will have be all Mr. Stark?" She said, wiping away a stray tear of hers that landed on his forehead. He cracked on final smile, teeth glistened with blood.

"Yes, that will be all Miss Potts," He gave a weak cough and a shudder. His eyes closed, and smile etched itself in his face.

"Until next time..."

But the words were lost, drowned out by Pepper's shouts of denial. She finally inwardly collapsed, her remaining barriers eroded away by the strong tide of her emotions.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around her, pulling her away from her fiancé. The same arms made their way underneath her legs. Pepper was vaguely aware of medics surrounding the genius. She turned her head into Happy's shoulder and cried.

_**•End Flashback/Nightmare•**_

Pepper jolted awake, her tears anew. Her lips trembled and she moved to the edge of the bed. She slowly stood, running her hand along each surface she could reach.

_I need to stay out of his bed,_ she thought sourly. _It's becoming to smell like me._

The ginger shook her head and twirled her ring around her finger. She smiled sadly before making her way to the basement.

"Jarvis," She called softly. "Are you awake?"

"Of course ma'am. I'm always here to assist you."

Pepper nodded, slowly flipping on light switches and stood against a wall. She reminisced; a different set of memories, playing out like a movie in her head, would appear when she looked somewhere.

"Jarvis, we have a legacy to fulfill."

* * *

*offers tissue*

Please review...(I might make this a story...possibly...I have an idea already...!) (Reviews are like crack to authors) Review! Ton Hiddleston, Robert Downey Jr. or David Tennant will hugsh yous...

Have a good day!


End file.
